


You Could Have Called Upon Me Long Ago...

by Sarah1980261



Category: Jareth - Fandom, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Labyrinth - Freeform, Underground, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

It had been a nightmare kind of day. Being a grown up really does suck at times. Bill after bill rolls in, you're doing your best to make ends meet. The work day was pure Hell. And a blown a tire on the rain is the icing on the cake. After struggling with the jack and tire iron in the middle of a storm you fix it and have a moment of pride that you learned how to change a tire in the first place. After throwing the equipment and blown tire in the back of your SUV you head home. Finally.

Only to arrive and discover the storm has knocked out your power and it's seven o'clock at night, it's dark and thundering, lightning flashes all around, the rain is coming down in sheets. You're soaked and freezing and tired. You've had enough of the bullshit for today. You swear you see shadows moving around the room in the darkness, but nah, it's just your mind playing tricks on you. Sopping wet you track water around the kitchen as you try to find the bic lighter and some candles. When that's a no go, you get annoyed. This day has kicked your ass! And now you're rummaging in the junk drawer for a damn pack of matches that you think is stashed in there.

"Damn!"

FINALLY! Let there be light! The match strikes and goes out, you have two left. Well, shit, these are old as dirt. Angry, you fling the damn empty pack, hang your head, shaking it because nothing went right all day. A thought occurs to you...

"I wish, " you pause..."Nooo, Nooo, that's crazy...but...aw what the Hell...," they hear you, HE hears you..."I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY! RIGHT! NOW!" And who were you even talking to, you're home alone? You've officially gone bat-shit crazy now! 

  
You chuckle at the thought, but a huge flash of lightning flashes and thunder rumbles louder than before making you jump a little. The energy around you changes. The air just feels different. You give up, sick of being in wet, filthy clothes you go for your bedroom. Thinking you'll find the lighter in there and light some candles and fuck it, take a bath to unwind.

"Fuck this day!" You grumble fumbling in the dark for the door to your bedroom. Ahhh, there it is. Click. As you open the door another flash of lightning lights up the whole room. A chuckle sounds, a shadow stands before you...you are stunned as the candles all over your room light up on their own.

"You know Sarah, you could have called upon me a long time ago..." It was HIM the Goblin King. 

"Whaaaa?" You can't even process this thought. He's a fictional character...

"Oh Sarah. I am very real." As if he'd read your mind. He takes a step forward. "I have been watching you for a very long time."

"How are you here?" Standing there like a wet rat, wide eyed.

His devilish laugh rang in her ears."You believed in me again for a fleeting moment. But it was enough. You summoned me here, and now I offer you a gift." He produced a perfect crystal globe in his gloved hand. He stands there in his leather armor, more glorious than you could ever have imagined. Intimidating, magical, fierce.

"You're truly him?" You whisper.

"Yes." He smirked. 

"Jareth? For real?"

"I am growing impatient Sarah. You called upon me. I am here."

"Are you going to take me to your Castle beyond the Goblin City?"

"Is that what you wish?" His eyes glittered in the candle light. Watching you like you were prey.

"I...am unsure..."

"If you come with me now, you will go to my Castle and live out your days with me and my subjects. You will become a queen. You can have anything that you want."

"What if I wish to leave?"

"Then you must solve the Labyrinth. I know you are aware of the original story involving Sarah and Toby... You know the rules."

"It was a story from my childhood. Fiction."You look at him skeptically.

"You believed in us then. You believed in magic. There IS magic in you Sarah."

"I was a child."You scoff.

"And now, you're a woman...with powers stronger than ever before." His eyes flashed to hers. "I have watched you since then. I have watched you struggle lately...so unhappy, such a pity!" He paused, taking a step forward." I can change your life. Give you anything you want..." He sure was convincing.

"So the only thing I must do to return to my life here is solve the Labyrinth." Pondering it. Heavily. Silence.

"Sarah, I am growing impatient. Time is short for me on this side. The veil is growing weaker by the moment." He warned.

Looking up to him, to the crystal, back to him.

"What happens to everyone that I know here? Family, friends? My job?"

"I can make it seem as though you did not exist. No one would ever know. You get a fresh start. Come with me, I will show you a whole new life. You will rule with me." He brought the crystal up to her gaze."Look into it. You will see..."he coaxed.

Mesmerized by his voice, his eyes, his magic, you look into the crystal ball. Inside you see a grand ballroom. Decorations of black and silver. Black lacquered chandeliers hanging with Crystal beads dangling off them. A white marble dance floor. Giant floor to ceiling mirrors with silver frames lining the walls, the frames had intricate scroll work adding to their charm. People whirling and waltzing in amazing gowns and suits. All masked and coiffed to the nines. Outrageous hairstyles and elegant threads. Then you see a couple come through the crowd, dominating the floor. The King and his Queen. Jareth and you!

A gasp leaves your mouth, you cover your mouth in surprise at the satin and lace masterpiece that floats as you waltz. Plum colored satin with black lace and beads. Black lace cap sleeves, a gorgeously fitted bodice that gave a good boost to your cleavage. Gorgeous amethyst jewels adorning your neck, and matching earrings dangling from your ears. And who the fuck managed that smoky eye look without letting you look like a hooker?! Magic did exist! He guides you along the floor with ease, keeping his eyes only on you. 

"I'm in." You say to him. Your gaze turns up to him. Those unique eyes a reality."Take me far away from this rotten place. Take me with you!"

"Take my hand Precious." Jareth said extending it to you, still holding the crystal in his other hand.

You take it and say fuck this life. This is a chance to finally have your own fairy tale. He throws the crystal ball at your full length mirror, creating a magic gateway to his realm. 

"Let us go forth."


	2. 2

A different Sarah from a different time followed the Goblin King through the mirror portal to the Underground. Funny, it reminded her of the scene in the Phantom of the Opera when the Phantom took Christine to his lair. Here she was, fully aware that she must be hallucinating or something, but onward she followed hold his hand walking through the portal.

"I told you Sarah, I am very real. You are not hallucinating." Again as if he read her mind. 

"I dreamed of the Labyrinth when I was younger..." She said wistfully. 

"I know, I was there." He said taking a sly glance back at her. They stepped into the throne room. Sarah's eyes got huge.

"Oh my God. It's better than I could have imagined." Her eyes wandered around, landing on THE throne. 

"You approve?" He smirked. 

"So very much!"she shivered, realising she was still soaked.""This is incredible. Beautiful." 

The shiver was not lost on Jareth."You are chilled to the bone. Come now, I will take you to the Royal baths and have the servants draw you a bath. It will do you some good after the day you had." He gestured to her to follow.

"Thank you, your Majesty?" She tested out the word, it felt weird. "Your Highness?" Also weird.

Jareth tipped his head back and laughed from his belly. "Sarah! You are not my subject, you will be my queen. Jareth is fine."

They walked at a decent clip through stone corridors and archways. 

"So can we really talk about this whole Queen thing?"she walked along side him.

Jareth turned his head to her."In good time Sarah. First, a bath to warm you, and fresh, dry clothes. I do not want you to get sick on your very first night here."

"That is another question I have..."

"Sarah, you have so many questions, I know. We will get to all of that. I have watched you for years. I know that you only wear dresses on special occasions. No fru-fru frocks for you. I have a Taylor that we will work with to give you a suitable wardrobe. I have a warm robe that you may use and I believe a hand maid will be able to procure you something suitable to sleep in and slippers for the night."

"Thank you. I am freezing." She hugged her arms around herself rubbing briskly.

"Through here." He opened a wooden door banded in iron, with iron hinges, scrolling filigree in the woodwork. Stepping aside so that she could enter.

"Thank you." She stepped in to the Royal baths. In the center was a deep copper tub. Gorgeous handmade throw rugs surrounded the tub. Upholstered benches with iron legs and arms sat on two sides of the room. Windows were covered in thick, Navy blue velvet curtains with silver fringe. A giant vanity was centered on the far wall. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, with several wall sconces and tall standing candle holders adorned the corners off the room giving a warm flow. A stone and mortar fire place was set into an interior wall. She moved over there.

"Sit. I will summon the servants." He went back to the door, pulling a string with a bell attached to the servant quarters. Sarah sat on the bench next to the fire place, her back to the flames. Down below a bell rang. Catching the attention of the hand maids. The bunch them looked up, shocked.

"The King summons. Who's turn is it this time?" One of the older servants said.

"' 'tis mine." The beautiful hand maiden Lyzette said. She stood up from her chair where she had been working on a needle point piece for her mother. Smoothing her dress, a quick check of her hair, she did not wish to appear to her King in a disheveled state. Her thick, waist length hair was full of waves, eyes as clear blue as a piece of aquamarine. The bell rang again impatiently.

Lynette hurried up the steps to the Royal baths. She entered and found the King waiting. A woman soaked, warming herself by the fire. 

"Sire? You beckoned?"she asked softly.

"Yes. Lyzette, I need you to draw a bath. Lyzette, this is Sarah, she is drenched and chilled to the bone. I need you to bring her some slippers, I do not wish her to freeze. She will use my heavy robe, the burgundy one."

"Yes,Sire. Right away." Lyzette hurried to hand pump the water into the tub. They had a piping system that went to a lower level of the castle where water was stored in giant tanks that where heated by coal fires. The King enjoyed hot bathes and had come up with the idea. There was a pump to the hot tank and a pump to the cold tank so one could get the water the temperature that they wished.

"Lyzette, when you are finished here, prepare the Queen's quarters. Of course it is not official as of yet, but it will be soon enough. Have the others help you while Sarah bathes. I want the fire stoked, the bed warmed. Lyzette, you will become Sarah's personal assistant. I will increase your wages as such to reflect your rank."

Lyzette looked to her King."Truly my King?" He was not generally so generous with the help. 

"Yes. You will also be moved to the hand maiden's quarters next to the Queen's suite. You will attend to her needs. Tomorrow I expect you to be moved into the hand maiden's quarters. I will direct the others to help move you in."

"Very well Sire." She continued to pump. 

"Also, you will join Sarah and myself when we visit with the Taylor, your change in station entitles you to a different dress code." 

"Thank you Sire."

Sarah chose a moment to clear her throat."Um, excuse me?"

Jareth's head snapped to her."Sarah?"

"Um, I didn't expect an assistant."

"Sarah? Do you know nothing of how it works being a Queen? I know you've read stories, and studied in school..."

"I just didn't expect...I mean...we haven't discussed things yet."

Jareth nodded." Once you are warm and dry, we will sit together to dine. We will discuss anything you like. I will leave you both post haste, I must make sure that our dinner is ready. We will eat and drink and discuss everything. Lyzette, you are one of my best, I trust you will attend to Sarah's needs."

"I will your Highness. Anything that she requires." Lyzette continued pumping.

"That is well. Sarah, Lyzette will take excellent care of you. I am going now to check on dinner. Lyzette, when you are both finished here bring Sarah to my quarters where we will take our dinner this evening. Be sure to stoke that fire as well."


	3. 3

Lyzette went about adding wood to the fire. Jareth left the women to themselves.

"It is nice to meet you Lyzette." Sarah said.

Lyzette gave a curtsey. "My lady." 

Sarah watched as Lyzette hurried about the room. 

"I'm not officially anything just yet. You may call me Sarah of you like." Trying to break the ice and be friendly was always a difficult task.

"You will be Queen soon enough. I may as well get used to calling you formally."

"I can imagine that the King can be a bit strict. I am not like him."

"You are different. You are not Fae." Lyzette mentioned.

"No. I am human. He brought me from Above ground. Well, I accidentally summoned him...on purpose...but I never thought it would actually work...ugh, this day has been complicated since the beginning!" Sarah ran a hand through her wet hair, fingers getting caught in the snarls created by the storm.

"Come, you are truly soaked through! You must undress and get in the tub, you will catch your death if you do not get warmed up!"

"That bath looks amazing! You can go. I know he gave you tasks to compete."

"I must assist you!" Lyzette started to protest. 

"I can bathe myself, it is all right I promise you. What I do need are dry clothes. I will be ever grateful to you if you can find me something warm to wear after."

"At least allow me to put in the bath oils before you get in. I will use a calming mixture, it will ease your tension as well as soften your skin."

"All right, that sounds actually really nice. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Lyzette went to a wooden table that held bath salts and oils. Taking a wooden bowl she prepared a mixture of lavender and rose oils to plain bath salts. "This will calm your mind as well as any aches you may have."

"You are very kind. Thank you."

Lyzette took the bowl over to the steaming tub and swirled in the contents. The oils perfumed the air as well as the water. 

"I shall go now to find you some dry clothes. Leave your things in a pile that I may wash them for you on the morrow."

"I will." 

Lyzette fluttered out of the room and went first to check that both King's and Queen's quarters had fires going. Then came the business of finding suitable bedclothes for the soon-to-be Queen.

Sarah in the mean time started stripping out of her wet, nasty clothes. She left everything in a neat pile. Careful not to slip, she gripped the edge of the tub and climbed in. The water smelled wonderful thanks to the mixture that Lyzette used. The heat made her gasp at first, but as she sank inside, resting her head on the back of the tub the heat started to thaw her out. 

Sarah had time to think about what the fuck she was doing. Did she really just give up her normal life to be brought to the middle ages it seemed. To live without electricity and normal running water? She pinched herself, wake up dumb-ass! But, no, she was awake and that punch hurt like Hell! She was going to be the Queen in a land she had only dreamt of and read stories of. Inconceivable! Impossible! Maybe she had fallen in the rain and put herself into a coma and this was the after effect of the drugs she must be on in a hospital bed somewhere! Pinch again...nope, still feels real.

"Well this is a strange turn of events!" She said to herself. If she could be honest, this seemed like a change she may actually need. The heat soaked into her muscles and the fragrant aroma of the lavender and rose oils were doing their work to relax her.

Lyzette hurried to the Royal chambers and ensured that fires were going in both chambers. She checked the table near the fire, it was clean. Then she went about finding the robe and some bedclothes and furlined slippers for Sarah to wear for the evening. Almost an hour later she knocked on the door to the baths upon returning.

"Come in!" Sarah answered.

"I found a dressing gown that should be suitable and of course the Master's robe. That shall help you warm up."

Sarah watched from the tub as Lyzette set down the pile of clothes. "Thank you for all of your help Lyzette."

The dark haired Fae girl turned to Sarah."You are welcome. Now, shall I help you out of the bath and get you dressed?"

"I think I can manage. Thank you." Sarah said. 

"Let me bring a towel." Lyzette hurried to a wooden cabinet that held bath towels and washcloths. "My Lady? May I ask how you came to be so wet?"

Sarah chuckled."I was caught out in a storm changing my tire on my car."

"Why! Where were your servants? And what's a tire?"

"Well, where I come from, not every one has servants. And a tire is a part of the wheel on my car. Ummm, so you use carriages, yes?"

"We do."

"We have motorized versions. We call them cars. No horses involved."

"Oh! I shall like to hear more about where you are from. I have never left the goblin City. I was born here."

"I would love to tell you more." 

"Your towel My Lady."

From the door way Jareth Bellowed, "Lyzette?" a moment later as Sarah was drying off and Lyzette gathered the wet clothes.

Lyzette went to the door."My King?"

"Is she ready for dinner?" 

"Not just yet Master. I must tend to her hair and get her dressed. I did find bedclothes and your robe."

"You have done well Lyzette. I shall be in my quarters. Bring her when you are finished. We will dine by the fire this evening. It will be brought up momentarily."

"Yes ,Sire." She went back inside.

Sarah had the towel wrapped around herself and stood by the bench that had the clothes set aside. Steam rose off her as she stood by the fire.

"Thank you for the clothes. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome Lady Sarah. The King has acted that I escort you to his chambers as soon as we are done here. But first I must attend to your hair. There are some terrible snarls..."

"All right. I'll get dressed and then we can do that." Sarah took the bed gown to the screen and took the towel off, draping it over the screen. The night gown worked like a robe. She slid her arms inside first and it draped crosswise on the front to be secured with a sash. It was made of a soft flannel, very plain, but it would do for the night. Then she slipped on the rabbit lined slippers, a little tight, but not so bad and plenty warm.

Sarah stepped out."This is warm. I like it."

"That is well. Come, sit by the fire and I shall work at your hair." 

Sarah went back to the bench and sat. Lyzette sat beside her. Bringing a comb and brush to help de-tangle the auburn mess. Lyzette worked through the snarls and soon had Sarah's hair smooth down her back. 

"There. Much better." Lyzette said."We shall go now to the King's chambers. You must be famished."

"Yes! I am starving!" 

"Let us go."

"Please show me the way."

Lyzette did just that. They walked the corridor down a few doors. Lyzette explained which rooms were which along the way. The arrived at the King's chambers, across the hall were the Queen's.

"Here you are My Lady. I shall knock." She rapped on the door.

"Enter!" Jareth said. He was looking at a book by the fire in a cushy overstuffed chair. 

To the right of the room were long floor length windows that opened onto a balcony. To the left along the inside wall was a giant four poster bed. Piled up with blankets and pillows. Drapes that could be closed so as to keep the light out adorned all four corners. Jareth enjoyed sleeping late. A desk sized table with two chairs was set on the other side of the fireplace. 

The take was set with a silver carafe of wine, a silver tray off cheeses and nuts and dried fruits. There were two plates with utensils set, as well as cloth napkins. A roasted chicken sat on a platter in the center of the table. Sarah's mouth watered as she caught the scent of the herbs and spices.

"Oh my God, I'm so hungry!" She said.

Jareth stood, a grin on his face. "Come sit."

"Thank you. This looks delicious." 

"Lyzette. You may go. Tomorrow will be a very busy day. Get some sleep."

"Yes,Sire." She bowed, turned to Sarah,"My Lady."

"Good night Lyzette."Sarah said as she walked to the table.

Jareth shut them in his chambers. "Now. We have time to talk about everything on your mind." Jareth sat across from the new Sarah."Wine?" He took the carafe and poured himself some, and watched her.

"Yes please! After this day? I will drink all the wine you supply me with!" She held out her pewter goblet.

Jareth laughed as he poured." Eat anything you like."

"Ummm, no offense, but how do I know I'm not going to hallucinate something crazy?"

His eyes flashed to hers."What?"

"Hello, in the story you sent Hoggle off with a peach...you know, to make her forget?"

"You all ready want to forget. Otherwise you would not have come with me." He pulled a chicken drumstick off and started to eat at it.

"I do. It's true..."


	4. 4

"So, you said that you've watched me for a long time. Before or after Sarah Williams and Toby?" Sarah sliced some cheese for herself.

"When you started writing, so after. I felt your presence then. You were a believer in us long ago."

"I've always been an imaginative person."

"You saw yourself here. You wanted to be here."

"I still do." Sarah's grey eyes flashed to Jareth's. 

"I was not certain that you would truly come with me. But for that brief moment I felt you believe deep in your soul and I heard you call on me."

"So what now? You chose me to be your Queen. Why me?" She popped a grape into her mouth as she waited for his response.

Setting his goblet down, he watched her."I have been alone for so long now, I wanted some one that understands what that is like. Tell me Sarah, have you ever felt as though you do not belong where you were?"

"Yes."

"You are an old soul. That is why I was interested in you. Also you are a scribe. And your powers of creation help keep worlds like mine alive. The sharing of your stories keeps the magic alive. As your world has progressed, advancing in technology and finding other forms of entertainment, worlds like mine have started to fade. I was beginning to feel the Labyrinth's magic and my own beginning to fade. I will provide you with the tools you require to keep creating, so that my world as well as others may continue to thrive. In return, you shall have a place here."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in." She took up her goblet."So you brought me because I asked you, and in return for my stories you're making me a queen? I mean that seems a little bit of overkill. Honestly. But, I have never felt right anywhere, and I like the simpler things in life. Technology has become so loud, it is obnoxious. It has become so bothersome that I often shut things down so that I can experience peace and quiet. You want me to keep on writing?"

"It is your most favorite thing. Is it not?"

"Yes."

"I will give you all the space that you require in order to create. If quiet is what you require, I will ensure it."

"All right. My next question, what do you require of me, personally. I mean to say, our relationship? Do we get married right away? Or are we going to date? How does that work?"

Jareth smirked."I think it would be best that we get to know one another. In your world it is called dating, in mine it is referred to as courting. I would like to court you properly, win your heart...That is why you will have your own quarters. I did not expect you to just jump right into my bed. We will do things in a certain order. I wish to truly know you. I want you to truly know me as well. Things will come in due time."

Nodding, trading some cheese."All right, so we are setting an accord as it were. You truly want to know me?"

"I do."

"All right then. Now, the clothing situation... I do need to request something, if I may."

"Anything."

"I need my modern undergarments. I'm all for living here in this castle, Hell I love the candles, and fireplaces, the whole ambiance. I can honestly say that I feel right at home all ready, but I'm not wearing bloomers or whatever the Hell people wear here..."

Her bluntness made Jareth laugh."Oh Sarah! You are too much! I have the magic to provide you with anything you want. And we are still going to the Taylor so that you may have some clothing made. You may help in designing it if you wish. I recall that you also draw..."

"I do. And your Taylor will work with me?"

"Oh yes. I will threaten her with the Bog of Eternal Stench should she cause any problems."

"So it really does exist?!" Sarah asked clutching at her goblet of wine.

"It does."

"And Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus?"

"Hogbrain?" He scoffed." Yes, he is here." Jareth's face turned into a disgusted snarl.

"All right, clearly that's a sore subject...sorry I brought it up." 

Jareth waved his hand in dismissal."It is fine. Now, how are you enjoying your meal?"

"It is delicious, and this wine is fantastic! I swear to God of it's drugged I'm going to be annoyed."

"You trust me so little?"

"Ummm, you steal children, and play tricks on your labyrinth runners to stall them..."

"Oh pish! It's part of the game!"

"All right, I mean I have not had any strange feelings so far..."

"I will not drug you." He watched her as she ate some more.

"All right. I'll try and believe you for now." She stole a glance at him. The flames glittered in Jareth's eyes.

"I am aware that building trust will take time and I do have the upper hand. You only have the stories to believe in and they certainly make me out to be the villain. Although, if you remember, Sarah is the one who wished her brother away in the first place..."

"I don't disagree. Truth be told, I actually felt sorry for you. I thought about how lonely you must have been, running this kingdom on your own. Not to mention Sarah turning you down! I thought she was nuts! Although, she was just a kid. I mean, Jareth, she was a child..."

"Technically so are you compared to me..." He sipped his wine. "You truly felt sorry for me?"

"Yes! How many friends do you actually have? It must get boring! Lonely even!"

"I have friends! They reside in different kingdoms...well then...perhaps you know me better than I thought."

"Now, don't deny that you used tricks to stall her, in hopes of her actually staying with you."

"So what if I did?"

"Who could blame you? Fae Folk are known for their magic but also their tricks. Which is why I can't believe you've just been straight forward with me so far. No tricks, nothing."

"You wanted the escape, my theatrics were perhaps a bit much, but I am tired of games. I want something. I want to have even just one person to truly know me. You have the personality that I am looking for. I've thus far enjoyed our conversation. And I find myself looking forward to more."

"What of the pleasures of the flesh?"

Jareth's eyes flared, he caught her eye."What of it?"

"Is that expected of me?" God she was direct!

"No. It is not expected, nor implied. If things take a natural turn, that is a story all it's own...I did not bring you here to immediately bed you. I want more."

"How can you know that we would be a good match?" 

"I used magic, I looked to the future, and you were crowned upon a throne by my side. I know that I want to make a connection with you, if you will let me. I know that things of these nature do take time. I am in no hurry. I still have centuries to live."

"What of my aging process? That's another question I have."

"When you come here, things will change for you. You will age far slower and live longer. That is part of the magic of this realm."

"All right. I can handle that."

"That! That is what I like about you! You are willing to just adapt! You just go with things as they come."

"I've always been easy going."

"Indeed. Now, have you had enough to eat?"

"I have. Dinner was excellent. Thank you!"

"It pleases me that you enjoyed it. Now, let us walk. Unless you are too tired."

"Oh! I could not go to bed right after a meal! I'd have major indigestion!" She said.

"All right. I'll give you a full tour tomorrow. But we can explore this floor of the castle for now. It will help you get your bearings."

"Lead the way!" She said, standing from her chair as Jareth stood from his.

"This way first." He opened the door and stepped into the torch lit corridor, waiting for Sarah. 


	5. 5

Sarah followed Jareth into the hallway, pulling the robe closer around herself.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked.

Nodding, "I am, this robe is awesome. Thanks for letting me use it."

"You're welcome. We will have the Taylor make one of your own. Though I must say mine looks excellent on you."

They walked the torch lit corridors on that level of the castle. It was around the room that Jareth was going to give unto Sarah for her writing room, that she yawned, covering her mouth.

"You're exhausted. I will take you to your quarters so you may rest."

"Thank you, I'm sorry to be such a bore. I really am wiped out."

Jareth chuckled, "You do not bore me. I can however see it in your bleary eyes how tired you are. A good night's sleep will do you some good after this terrible day. Come. To your quarters." He led the way and stopped at the Queen's chambers, opening the door for her he placed his hand at the small of her back and followed her inside. He inspected the room to be certain that Lyzette had accomplished everything that he asked. Indeed she had and he knew that he had chosen well in a servant for Sarah's personal use. Lyzette was one of his most capable servants. 

Sarah looked around the room. "Wow. This is lavish. This is far better than I could have ever given myself Above. Thank you for answering my call to you."

"Sarah, you could have called upon me so much earlier than this!" 

"The thought never occurred to me! Not until this day! I just have been fed up for so long and that blown out tire in the rain was just the last straw. It broke me. It just was too much!" She shuddered just thinking about all she had been through. Struggling to make ends meet, struggling in the dating world, not finding anything that made her truly happy except for her writing. Her writing was all an escape, a distraction.

"Sit." Jareth commanded."I will go get the wine. You need it."

Sarah sighed. "Thank you."

Jareth walked across the hall to retrieve the wine. Bringing the silver goblets and the rest of the wine that they hadn't finished at dinner. Sarah was seated by the fire at a similar table that matched Jareth's. She marvelled at all the luxury around her.

"This really is a beautiful room. Thank you."

Jareth set the goblets down and filled them nearly to the top. "You're welcome. I would like to make a toast."

"All right. To what?" She took her wine and held it out.

"To a fresh start. To the future."

"I'll drink to that!" She tapped his goblet with her own. She looked down at the wine as she took the drink and realised that it was swirling with glitter. Her eyebrows rose in shock, "Glitter in the wine?"

"My own special brew." He smirked.

"Wow." She drank again, very fascinated.

"Do you like it?" His voice had gone very deep, almost a purr. His predatory eyes watched her.

"Very much. I do think I'm getting drunk."

"Well at least you won't have to go far when you are ready for bed."

"Indeed!" She laughed.

The sound of her laugh was music to his ears. He drank again. Watching her, seeing her cheeks flushing from the wine he knew it was starting to hit her. 

"So, how old are you anyway? I mean, Fae live a long time yes?"

"I am centuries old. I have honestly lost count. I'm sure some where in the hall of records there must be record of my birth."

"Is it strange for you that I am only a little more than a third of a century old compared to you?"

"Age is a mere number." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh yeah, Sarah Williams was what, 15?16?"

"She was..."

"That's kind of gross...no offense..."

He laughed."Well, you are very colorful!"

"The wine is making me more comfortable with speaking my mind."

"Indeed. And now I shall ask you a question. What do you think of me? Do you truly not trust me enough to not drug you?"

"Well, listen, I am not completely stupid, I know that some of your kind are known for tricks and pranks. That being said, they are also known for their beauty. To that I must say, you are more than I expected." Her eyes flashed to his.

"Indeed." He said quietly, lost in her gray eyes."What?"

The air changed between them suddenly. A spark, small, but it was there.

"Um, did you not hear me?" She cracked a half smile.

"I was lost in thought for a moment. Apologies, Sarah. I should go. You need some rest."

Sarah reached across and suddenly grabbed his hand, startling the king.

"Stay, just a little longer. I would love to hear a little about the history of Goblin City."

"Are you certain?"

"Just a little. Obviously we have plenty of time for me to learn all about it. Do you have a library here? The only thing I enjoy more than writing is reading." Her hand was still on his.

His thumb absently smoothed over her knuckles. "I do have a very extensive library. I will show you everything tomorrow. Now, sleep."

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little anxious. It's my first night in a new place."

"I have an idea. Go, get settled. I'll be right back." Jareth got up and went across the hall to retrieve a replica of the music box that belonged to Sarah Williams. He took it in to her chambers and brought it to the table next to the giant, plush bed. He cranked up the key. As the World Falls Down stayed to play.

Sarah Gasped. "Oh, my. That song!" She looked up at him.

"Will that help?"

"Yes! Very much so. Thank you."

"All right. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Good night." 

"Good night. Thank you again for taking me away."

He bowed his head. "Of course."

He walked to the door closing it quietly behind himself.


	6. 6

Jareth went to his chambers. It was strange. This woman from Above, so willing to just give up the life she had known. He did believe her though. A fresh start was something not to be taken lightly. She kept bringing up Sarah Williams and Toby, it bothered him some. Maybe he really needed this fresh start too. His obsession with S.W. was unhealthy, and this new Sarah was quick to point out the inappropriatness. Though, technically she was a child compared to him as well. The magic he felt in her though was what drew him into her strange grey eyes. Perhaps she was part Fae... 

All he knew was that he had the advantage over her, he'd watched her through his crystals and even on occasion would travel in his owl form to watch her. He watched a hard working, introverted woman be abused time and again by others. Sometimes it was verbal, at others mental, but he started watching ever closer when it became physical. All she had to do to escape was call for him. Hell, he'd planted the books about the Labyrinth all over her world for years and years. She had never called out until this night. How long had he watched her? Too long, but until she believed, he was powerless to help her.

Now he was ready to keep her safe. It was strange for him to think of some one other than himself. Jareth was King after all, but in recent years he had been changing. Lyzette for example had been an orphan that he had found wandering the streets of his city. Wearing rags and certainly begging for food, she had been a thin little waif of a girl. He took her in, had his servants raised her. They became her family and Lyzette was ever grateful to have a home. In Jareth's eyes it was only proper that she rise to the stature of Queen's Handmaid. She had always worked hard and proved herself worthy, now was her time to rise from the rags she had come unto his castle in. 

Jareth looked around his chambers. It felt empty even with all the luxury items about him. His heart had been empty, but now there was a new spark ignited. He had been lost in Sarah's eyes all through dinner. Then he'd noticed her plump lips and caught himself from time to time glancing at them as well. There was something about her voice that made him want to listen to her and only her. His warm robe lined with fur looked all right on her, but it was a bit too boxy, he would have liked to see a little more of her hour glass figure. He would have to make mention to the Tailor to give hers a cut that flattered her figure. He had to admit, she was fitting in right away, she did not seem bothered by the loss of electricity, even her human plumbing, she seemed to embrace their simpler ways immediately. In truth, minus her anxiety about going to bed in this new place she seemed relieved to be there as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

Jareth undressed and slid naked into his bed. It was going to be interesting having this woman around. He hoped that she was what the kingdom needed. Going against all rules, he brought her there with intent on making her Queen. It should have been a Fae woman in her place. That was the rules! Jareth however was constantly one to break the rules and go his own way. Falling asleep quite quickly, he slept as though he were dead.

Across the hall, Sarah had a hard time settling in. Even with the help of the lovely music box. She was restless, even though she was exhausted. After cranking the key in the music box for the fourth time she huffed. Exasperated that she couldn't just chill out. Slipping out of the luxurious bed she stepped into the slippers. Taking the robe and sliding that on, pulling it around herself. She went to the balcony doors and decided to open it and look outside. Perhaps the night air would help. She wandered onto the stone balcony, looking out into the night. 

Up above the moon was nearly full. It shed a lovely glow on Goblin City. In the distance she could see lights shining from windows of the goblin homes and towers. She could make out the outline of the castle walls. Then an idea hit her. Walking back inside and closing the glass doors, she walked to her chamber door. Peeking out into the hall way she looked both ways, a couple little goblins were stumbling down the way as if they were drunk. She grinned, this was going to be very interesting living here, she thought to herself. Then she steeled herself and walked to the door across from hers. Hand raised. Ready to knock. She thought that this was a stupid idea. She was acting like a little kid scared of a new place. Really, it was the being alone thing that was bothering her. Not that she had expected to immediately be with him then and there. There was a lot of getting to know each other that needed to happen.

The door opened on it's own, she expected to see him there. Instead she could hear his light snores. Strange, how did the door open? Then she remembered, in his realm at least, magic existed. Some unseen force was welcoming her in. A bit of the moonlight filtered in helping her see just enough. She saw his silhouette draped in blankets. She stood there watching him, suddenly he woke, stirring under the covers.

"What's wrong?" He could feel her restlessness. Sitting up so that his naked, slim torso was above the covers. His eyes were extremely sharp in the dark. 

"I can't sleep." She was wringing her hands anxiously.

"Come here." He commanded.

His voice was husky from snoring, making her feel a tingling in her stomach. A slight shiver shook her body at the sound of it. Obeying his command she came to his bed. Standing beside it, she wasn't sure what to do next. Was he about to send her away like a child.

"Sit." He turned to an oil lamp beside him on a stand, with a flick of his wrist the flame lit, and Sarah's eyes grew huge in shock seeing magic work right in front of her. Her knees gave out and she sat on the edge of the bed."Now, tell me, what ails you?" He asked calmly. His sharp eyes stayed level on hers.

She was afraid that he would be annoyed."Honestly?"

"Yes." He nodded."Tell me."

"I think I am in shock. My mind won't turn off. I certainly didn't expect my day to end up with me coming here. It's a little disturbing. Finding out that you truly do exist is, well, shocking, even more so the fact that you want me here. It's not like I'm royalty up Above, far from it, yet here we are..."She was rambling nervously.

"Yes, here we are. And you think that you are just an ordinary girl, er, woman...that I could not possibly be interested in such a boring thing as yourself..."As if her read her mind.

"Yes! I don't understand! I can't wrap my head around it! Why me?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and glued to hers."Sarah, you are far from boring. I care not for rules. They were meant to be broken. I am supposed to marry a Fae, I however am interested in knowing the real you. I've only seen you from afar. I find you interesting. For the record, you're stronger and more powerful than you know."

"You say that an awful lot. How? How am I powerful? How do I have magic in me?"

"We are going to get to the bottom of that. I assure you. Now, here, in the middle of the night is not the time."

"I get like this sometimes..."she sounded apologetic.

"I thought the music box would help."

"I did too. Honestly. I went out on the balcony, I thought the night air should help. I've tried many things, it's not working The city looks amazing at night by the way."

"Let us try something different to soothe you. I can hear the exhaustion in your voice. Come up among the pillows." He patted at them.

"What are you thinking of?" She panicked slightly, her voice wavering.

He chuckled softly."Not what you're thinking..."

"You don't know..."

"Don't I?" He smirked. "I'm no idiot, I know where your mind went... But, no. Not THAT!" He pulled the covers back enough for her to join him.

"You said NOT, that..."

Softly he said, "Hush... I know you are cold, it is a cold night. Sit amongst the pillows." He gestured for her to get more comfortable, but he could hear her heart beating."Just rest there. Breathe Sarah."

Sarah scooted under the covers, having no idea that he was actually completely naked under them. She had kicked off the slippers, and now her long Auburn hair fanned around her shoulders. Jareth loved the color of her hair, it made her eyes really stand out. 

"Comfortable?" He asked while he watched her trying not to fidget, but failing miserably.

" Yes."

"Liar..." 

"What do you want me to say? No Your Majesty, you intimidate the Hell out of me even though you have so far been nothing but kind to me? So I really have no reason to fear you?"

"Do you fear me?"

"Truth?"

"Yes."

"But not completely in the way you are thinking."

"Tell me what you mean Sarah. Now."his eyes narrowed.

"It's, just, all right, fine! I'm going to say it!"

"Say the words Sarah."

"You're gorgeous!" She sputtered."It's intimidating!"

The laugh that left his mouth shook the whole bed."My Gods! That's what intimidates you? My looks?!"

"I knew it was a mistake to say it." She rolled her eyes at herself.

Suddenly he pounced on her. Hovering over her, his left elbow bracing himself. He reached up and took her chin in his right hand and forced her to look at him. "When will you see yourself? You are so humble, but too much so. There is something ethereal about you..." His eyes locked with hers, "I have been trying all night to behave to a point, and now you are pushing my buttons."

"Pushing you? How?"

"Are you truly so naive?" He asked quietly."You are no ordinary girl." He paused. "Not even a little bit."he sighed. When would she see it?

"But I am!" She insisted.

"No, you are not!" He removed his hand from her chin, the contact was an electric charge to him. He watched her watching him, he could see that she was trying to figure out his next move. He could see her mind at work. He was thinking of his next move as well. His hand slinked over to pull a strand of hair away from her face that was nearly falling into her eyes. She gasped lightly at the move. Jareth brushed her cheek with his knuckles, and they both took a breath."You are powerful, magic all your own..." He said, staring down at her lips. 

"Do it." She whispered.

"Will you believe me then, if I do?" His eyes left her lips to catch her gaze again.

"I don't know."

"So stubborn." He said, shaking his head. "Such a pity, I wish you could see what I see. If this is what I must do to get you to understand, so be it." He slid up next to her, he could feel the soft robe, a barrier between them. His hand reached up again, this time a little more roughly, sinking into her hair. Sarah sucked in a deep breath. Jareth dipped his head down to hers, his eyes never leaving hers, "I was going to sing to you..." He hesitated. Lips so close now, drawing her head up just a little, so he could get a better angle. "Now you shall know the truth. Or so help me...I'll send myself to the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He said. His hand pulled lightly at her hair, and his mouth descended to hers. He claimed her lips, and her heart then and there. The kiss was an electric charge to them both, her, full of surprise, him, full of passion. He started with just his lips, but on reflex her mouth opened and he moved further. His tongue slowly searched for hers. Sarah's heart beat out of control, and Jareth could hear every beat. It had been such a long time since she had been properly kissed, and had she been standing her knees would have failed her. He freed his hand from her hair only to cup her face while he kissed her, his thumb traced along her cheek and then her jawline. Jareth's touch was so intoxicating to her. They kissed for at least a good half hour, Sarah becoming a complete pool of mush, Jareth, was rock hard under the sheets, but he was not about to go that far just yet with her. 

This make-out session was him trying to prove a point, that she was in fact desirable. He wasn't trying to lay her just yet. Jareth pulled back carefully. 

"Do you get it now? Do you understand? I desire you, and you Are worthy." 

"I think I get it now." She said, out of breath.

"I hope you do. Now. Get settled. I shall sing you to sleep." He watched her settle in, pulling the blankets up so that she would be warm enough. He sat up and rested against the intricately carved headboard. His fingers gently rubbing Sarah's forehead in a soothing manner, he let his magic flow from his fingertips to help quiet her mind while he sang to her a lullaby from his childhood. It was in the Fae language, so she had no idea what he was saying, but the song was calming and lovely. Between his voice and touch she was damn near hypnotized. After a few verses though, she drifted to sleep, finally.

"Sleep well Sarah." He said, leaning over to kiss her forehead before laying down. 

Jareth heard her breath grow even, knowing that she was finally at ease. Now he too could rest.


	7. 7

The lullaby soothed Sarah's anxiety and Jareth watched her sleep for a little bit before going back to sleep himself. Such a strange night he thought to himself. He had to find the source of her powers and then teach her how to use them. 

Jareth woke first and got out of bed to dress. Sarah stirred just as Jareth finished lacing his boots. He was a vision of fantasy in her eyes, leather boots, black fitted pants that left little to the imagination, a white billowy top that laced up with some of his chest visible. Sarah felt refreshed. Sitting up she finger combed her hair. 

Jareth saw her movement in the corner of his eyes. He reached for a burgundy colored, light, quilted jacket. There was a chill in the air for certain. Winter was nearly upon them in Goblin City. 

"You wake." He said.

"Yes."

"How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel more relaxed than last night. You used magic on me to get me to sleep didn't you?"

"You slept well, does it matter?"

"Actually, I just wish I could've experienced that kind of sleep in my previous life. I feel amazing."

Jareth smirked."As suspicious as you were last night your reaction surprises me."

"Well, I was brought up with those stories. If you've believed something for a very long time, it's hard to change your way of thinking."

"I suppose that is true." He sat in his seat by the fire. 

"I'm starving. Will be having breakfast soon?" 

Jareth chuckled."Let me ring the kitchens." He got up and walked to the door where a few chains hung, attached to bells that rang in different parts of the castle. The cooks were all ready busy making the King's breakfast. The servants put some spring into their step and set the dining table. 

"I should imagine that you would like to freshen up." Jareth said.

Just then urgent knocking came from his door. 

"My Lord! My Lord!" Lyzette was frantic.

"Enter!" Jareth called.

Lyzette burst through the door."My Lord! She's gone!"

"Who is gone?"

"The Lady Sarah! She's-!" She paused when Sarah waved.

"I'm here! It's all right!" Sarah said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Oh!!!!" Lyzette realised that Sarah was in the King's bed and a bright, burning blush crept up the girl's face.

"Everything is fine Lyzette." Jareth said calmly. "I must take Sarah back to her realm to retrieve some of her belongings. I will ring for you when we return. We will be down for breakfast in a few minutes. Be sure that everything is set."

The poor girl was so flustered, clearly she thought that Jareth had bedded Sarah all ready. After all,his appetites were rumored to be voracious. 

"Yes Sire! Again, I'm so very sorry to intrude!"

"You are dismissed for now. Later, you will join us with the Tailors. I shall call upon you when it is time."

"Yes Sire! I shall go now."

"That is well."

Lyzette left in a flash. 

Sarah started to giggle."Oh my God!" Her shoulders shook at the laughter spilling out of her.

"What is so hilarious?" Jareth asked.

"She'd thinks we slept together!"

"We did."

"Not like THAT! SHE THINKS WE HAD SEX! HAHAHA!"

Quick, like a snake stalking it's prey ,he left his chair. He was at her side in a flash, domineering, oppressive. He sat beside her in a huff. She stared up at him wide eyed and suddenly shut her mouth. The fire in his eyes spoke volumes.

"And you think that is a laughing matter?" He asked harshly.

"Um, not anymore..." She suddenly couldn't breathe and swallowed hard.

"Perhaps I should remind you of that moment we shared last night..." His voice was harsh, his eyes dark."I assure you, it is no laughing matter what I am feeling for you."

"All right. I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"Do not take for granted the fact that I told you, I desire you." He scolded her. He glared at her. 

"It's just incomprehensible. You're a king! I am nothing but a former librarian and writer!"

"Your status Above matters not. Oh, Sarah. How many more times are we going to go round about this. I'd take you right here right now if I thought it would make a difference! You however, are so damned stubborn in your convictions about yourself. In time you will learn your worth."

"Not likely." She said softly.

"Damn your stubbornness!" He searched her eyes."One day you WILL believe me." He paused, a deep sigh of frustration left him."For now though, we must start this day. I'm taking you back to your home and I want you to pack your belongings that you wish to have here. The Goblins will bring them here, you must just set them in a pile, I will direct them."

"I thought we were going to have breakfast."

"We will not be gone long. Now, get up. We will go now." He commanded. Standing back up. He had a mind to use magic to convince her that he wanted her. He knew though, if things were going to be real between them, he would have to prove himself."They really did a number on you..." He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. We shall go now through the portal in my mirror." 

Sarah got up out bed and followed Jareth to the mirror. 

"Take my hand." He held it out for her.

Clasping it she followed his lead. They walked through the mirror and ended up strong out of her old plain, boring, generic full length mirror mounted on her bedroom door.

"Oh it's so weird! Will I get used to that? It gives me the chills."

"It is the magical plain that causes that feeling. In time you will grow mood accustomed to it. Now, take as much time as you need. Pile everything on your bed that you want to have with you."

"If you'll excuse me a minute, I think I would like to put my day clothes on."

"Of course." He nodded."I will sit over here, when you have finished we will go." He took up residence in a chair that sat in the corner of her bedroom. 

"All right." Sarah went to her dresser to grab her essentials, socks, bra, underwear. She went to the closet for her dark wash jeans and a warm, dark purple turtleneck sweater. "I just need a few minutes to change. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." 

Sarah went to her bathroom and stripped out of the bed clothes from the night before. She hurried into her outfit. Next she took a basket and filled it with her usual toiletries. All the essentials, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, her favorite perfume and the like filled her basket. Looking in the mirror she swiped on some grey eye shadow and silver eyeliner, a light coating of mascara and some berry tinted lip balm to complete her look. She made sure all her make-up was added to the basket as well. 

Bringing the basket back to her bedroom she set it down on the bed. Going over to the closet she pulled out her suitcase set and opened them up onto the bed. Her basket of toiletries went into the smaller carry-on bag. She went to the dresser and took out all her basics, socks, underwear, bras and put them into one suitcase. Next came the closet. Several pairs of jeans came first. Then she went for her favorite sweaters since it had been cold in the castle. She grabbed her favorite lounge pants and sweatshirts, stuffing them into the largest suitcase. The smaller case of the set was filled with her pajamas and lighter clothes such as her V-neck T-shirts and long sleeve T-shirts. Her sense of style was very casual. Lastly, she went for the few dressier items that she owned.

Sarah looked around, there were only a few personal things that she wanted to bring along. A quilt that her grand mother had made her when she was young. Her jewelry box, and her writing supplies. Taking a lap around the apartment she found only a few more items that she wanted to take. The rest she did not need.

"All right, that's everything. I'm ready to start my new life." 

"All right." Jareth looked at her like of personal effects."You are certain that you have everything?"

"I am."

"We shall go back. I will send the goblins to retrieve your things. They will be brought to your chambers. Let us go." 

Sarah took his hand again and they went back to the Underground for breakfast.


	8. 8

"Come with me, we shall have breakfast." Jareth led the way. 

Sarah looked at everything on her way trying to memorize the way. Jareth pulled out a seat for her then settled into his normal seat at the end of the table. The servants scurried about bringing the food. Jareth and Sarah ate quietly. 

"This is delicious. The food here is wonderful." Sarah said as she ate a plum.

"I'm glad that you approve."

"I do. Thank you for bringing me here." Her eyes turned up to Jareth.

"You're welcome. Now, have you had your fill? I would like very much to give you a tour of the castle. Then we meet with the Tailors."

"I enjoyed my breakfast very much. Thank you, and I am looking forward to the tour. What you've shown me so far has been amazing. Probably all I could ever hope for."

"Let us walk. I will show you the way." Jareth took her strolling around the castle. It was larger than she could've imagined. There were winding corridors and then he even took her down to the dungeons.

"Have you had many prisoners?" She asked.

"Some yes. True criminals, we had what you would call a serial killer for a time, my guards finally caught him. I sentenced him to life in the dungeons. He died in his cell."

"I thought only goblins lived in the city."

"Mostly, yes. Though there have been people that have wandered into the city on accident. If they do not make their way back out of the Labyrinth they become one of us."

"Oh wow. Will I stay as I am?"

"You will live longer here than up Above. I also mean to find out what you are."

"What I am?" She arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"I am not convinced that you are completely human. I feel that you are a hybrid. I'm going to consult a friend of mine that is more knowledgeable of magical beings than I. We will get to the bottom of this. I am intrigued and must know what you are."

"You have me quite curious too. I would love to find out."

"Oh, here, this is a place I think you will love." He opened a set of double doors into a gigantic library."This is where you will find the history of my people. You may read anything you wish. This full library is at your disposal."

Sarah's eyes were wide open."This is a Librarian's dream come true! This place is huge!"

Jareth watched her happiness grow." I suspect you will spend a lot of time in here." He smirked."Come, there's so much more for me to show you!" He was enjoying her reactions to everything. His once cold heart was warming in ways he had never expected. This woman was a breath of fresh air to him. She was so open minded and accepting of their magical ways. 

"I'm going to get lost in this place. Your castle is it's own Labyrinth. I'm honestly going to need a guide for awhile until I get used to it."

"Lyzette will show you the way. She truly is one of my best. Sarah, should you get lost though, if you call for me I will find you. I will always find you." 

"That is good to know. Thank you. Where to next?"

"The next room I am taking you to is where we will practice magic. I will teach you there. It is where I keep all the magical tomes that I've ever studied from. As well as ingredients for potions and salves. I have an extensive herb garden where I get most of my ingredients. Though when I travel I search for new plants from other parts of the realm to add to my collection."

"I'm very interested in learning. Gardening it's one of my hobbies actually. I look forward to everything that you can teach me."

"I honestly did not expect you to be so open minded. I thought perhaps our ways might scare you a little." He was very excited that she was eager to learn.

"I've always been a curious person. It's just my nature. I love learning new things."she shrugged with a smile.

"Really..." He muttered under his breath. He wondered if that extended to the bedroom... He showed her everything there was to the castle."Now, we go to have our visit with the Tailors."

They spent the whole rest of the afternoon with the Tailors, measuring Sarah and Lyzette for their new wardrobes. Jareth lounged in a cushioned chair watching them go to work on Sarah. His eyes roamed over her figure, he enjoyed the curves that were visible in her jeans. He had to admit, the clothes of the Above had a certain appeal. 

"I have a catalogue of my work Lady Sarah." The Master Tailor said. "I shall leave you my book to look through. My King, when shall we come back unto you?"

"Let us give Sarah a few days to browse your work. By week's end come back. Then we will discuss things." Jareth directed.

Bowing to Jareth then to Sarah, "I shall take my leave then. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Sarah."

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you." Sarah said with a bright smile.

The tailors left after leaving their catalogue for Sarah to look through. 

"Lyzette, have you started to get settled into your new quarters?" Jareth asked.

"Yes your Majesty. I still have just a few things to bring up. 

"That is well. I believe it is time for dinner."

"This day has flown by!" Sarah said.

"Let us go." Jareth said."And Lyzette, before you come down, be sure that the fire in Sarah's quarters is stoked. I feel a deep chill in the air, I believe it will be much colder tonight than last."

"Yes Sire. I will be sure that yours is also burning well." 

"That is well. You are dismissed. Come Sarah, let us go eat."

Jareth ushered her back down to the smaller dining hall for their dinner. As they walked into the room he did the age old move of resting his hand at the small of her back. Though the touch was light, Sarah noticed it right away. Jareth's touch made her breath hitch just a little, he saw her shoulders rise in surprise. She did not move away from him though. 

Sarah asked him about some of the history of the Labyrinth while they ate. Her curiosity was burning at any information he could give her. Jareth found that he enjoyed regaling her with stories of the past wars and he shared with her history of how the Fae and Humans once had been allied with each other, but a war broke out and the Fae left the Above to make their own realm in the Underground. A moment came as they drank their wine and a bit of silence passed. Jareth decided that he wished to know something personal about her.

"Sarah, of all the books that you have read, what is your absolute favorite?" He watched her with curious eyes, holding his goblet gracefully.

"Oh. That's an easy one. The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. It is my all time favorite, hands down only book that I've destroyed several copies of."

"Haha! Have I a story to tell you!" He burst out." 

"What?" She asked intrigued, her eyes bright and quizzical.

"Good thing you're sitting down! The Phantom that Leroux wrote of, he's a real man, and he's a Fae, like me!"

"What?! Come on! Don't tease me!"she cried out.

"I'm serious! Well! Now, I'm going to have Erik come here for a visit! He'd be delighted to meet a fan of his!"

"How can it be?"She tilted her head in confusion.

"Darling! He was cast away to the Above for being born deformed! Not his fault, mind you! However, being deformed in my race is noted as a sign of weakness, thus he was scorned by his family, and was taken from his home, placed in the Above ground. They didn't really understand just how powerful that he truly would become though. That was why Miss Daae was so entranced with him! His power to use music is stronger than you could possibly know! Much like your powers of the Scribe, his music is so very enchanting! In fact, so powerful is he, that he escaped the Above ground when he came into his full strength. He called out to be rescued from his Hell after Chistine died. He was completely inconsolable. He called out and like you, his powers caught my attention. I went to him, I discovered his true nature right away, and I allied with him to take back his ancestral right to the throne in his kingdom being that he was the first born son. Now should a war ever break out, we have agreed to assist one another. Join our armies and fight side by side."

"Please excuse me if I'm a bit shocked beyond all belief. This is incredible! You're telling me that my most favorite character besides you is an actual person too?! A fae no less! This is, insane! I can't even begin to wrap my head around this!" She took a large gulp of wine.

Jareth chuckled."I will invite him to dinner, then you will believe me. Though, I must say, I had best keep a close watch over you, should he take a liking to you he could try and take you away with him."

"That's just crazy. Why would he even want me?"

Jareth was bothered by her continuous self doubt."He will feel your powers as I do, he could want you for that. And I believe he would find you as captivating as I do..."

She laughed."You must be joking!"

"He will think you are lovely. So bright eyed, and better so, open minded. Would his deformity frighten you?"

"Never. He can't help how he was born. I'm not so shallow as that."

"And that is another reason he could try and take you from me. Erik has not often been so easily accepted, he should find that an intriguing trait in you for certain."

"I see." Her eyes met his. The look of possession he had for her was surprising."You really do want me here. Don't you?"

"I do." He said softly, taking a drink of his wine, his eyes never leaving hers.

She took a deep breath."It is still hard for me to understand. I am trying though." She said.

"Sarah, let us go for a walk." Jareth said. It was clear that they were finished with dinner.

"All right."

Sarah absently rubbed her her arms, there was a chill in the air as they walked through the hallways. 

"Are you warm enough?" Jareth asked watching her.

"I'm ok."

"Liar." He flicked his wrist producing a soft, dark gray shawl."It can get cold here in the winter. Here, allow me." They stopped. He came in front of her, draping the shawl around her shoulders. The air between them changed, becoming electric.

"Thank you." Sarah said, taking the ends and pulling it tighter around herself."This is really nice. Cashmere?" The softness was so smooth, yet the cloth seemed to hold in her body heat well.

"You're welcome. And yes, our equivalent." He looked down into her eyes."Is that warm enough?"

"Yes. Thank you." She looked up at him with a soft smile."It's lovely."

"It matches your eyes." His eyes lingered on hers. In a soft tone he spoke again,"Do not lie to me when I ask if you are cold. You can always tell me. I will always oblige in warming you up." 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, then met his eyes."I was trying to just deal with the cold. It's not all that bad,really. Just a little chill."

"You do not have to 'just deal' with anything here. If there is something you desire, I want you to speak up. I do not want you to suffer in any way. Do you understand me?" He was very commanding in his tone.

"Yes."

"Let us continue our walk. I would like to show you something else."

"You have shown me many things today." Sarah said as she continued to walk with Jareth by her side. 

"Have you enjoyed your first day here?" He asked as they strolled along. 

Nodding, she answered,"Very much so." She was grateful for the shawl's warmth. 

"Good. Now, here's something that I enjoy, that I want to share with you." He opened a large wooden door, as he gently guided her into the room candles and torches lit on their own. In the center of the room sat a lovely white grand piano, carved ornately and trimmed in silver. Sarah gasped. A large writing table sat off to the side, facing a set of doors that opened onto a balcony. 

"This is where I compose music, my hobby."

"That's the most beautiful piano I've ever seen!"

"Would you like me to play to you?" 

"That would be very nice. I would like that very much!" 

"There is a lounge over here by the fire. I'll add a few logs to warm up the room." He shut the door behind them to help keep the heat in. Sarah settled herself on the velvet cushioned lounge. 

"Comfortable?" Jareth asked.

"Yes." Sarah held the shawl around herself.

"Wonderful." He strode over to the fire place and added a few logs. Then he took his place at the piano. He took a moment to think of a good song to play. Then his fingers went to work on the ivory and ebony keys. Sarah listened and relaxed. When the song finished Jareth was surprised by the sound of her clapping. The genuine smile on her face caught him off guard. It was so strange to be in the presence of some one that seemed to truly enjoy his company. Some one that was not trying to escape from him for a change.

"That was beautiful!" She said."Would I be too demanding to ask for another?"

He grinned."Not at all. Now, let me think," he closed his eyes a moment to ponder another song. When a new melody came to him. He grinned,"This is something new, it is coming to me just now." 

"You're creating a song?"

"Yes. It seems that you are a muse for me. Now let me see..." He started to play and the music flowed through him. A sweet start to the song slowly built up into a great crescendo, working it's way back to the original melody. When he stopped, he had to wipe the sweat from his brow, he had worked up a little sweat as he became so involved in the song. The smile that he looked up to after he'd mopped up his forehead brought a smile to his own lips.

"I am nearly speechless!" Sarah said."I have not heard anything like that before!"

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. I will have to get it written, that I may play it for you again."

"Do you have an idea for a title for it?"

"Yes, I do." He grinned,"A Stroll With Sarah."

Her cheeks flushed,"Oh! Wow." 

"Mind if I come sit?"

"Please, do!" She said.

She slid to one side of the lounge, it featured a high back, and one side was open like a chaise lounge. Sarah had moved to the inside corner. Jareth checked the fire first and then came to sit by her side. He could feel the energy between them picking up again. 

"I have really enjoyed this first day of my new life. I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. I never felt as though I fit in back home. You've welcomed me here, and I feel like I belong here. I can't explain why. I just feel good here." Sarah fiddled with the ends of the shawl.

"I am happy to hear this. I wish you had called upon me so much earlier than you did."

"I do too." She was so reserved."I wish I had."

"I have been thinking about something all day."

Her head turned to him."What?"

"That kiss last night." 

"I see." Her grey eyes grew wide.

"I normally just take what I want." He stated bluntly, "You, however, make me want to be different. I am struggling with the right and wrong thing to do."

"I've been thinking about it too." She interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you?"

"Yes." Her cheeks turned red as her heart sped up.

"Earlier, I told you to let me know if there is anything that you need..."

The fire in her eyes burned brightly for him.

"I've never been good at vocalizing certain things..." She turned her head away, and looked toward the windows. Then she sprung up, away from Jareth. Searching for some place to go, but there was no place but to the door to the balcony. It was far too cold to consider going out there. Sarah settled for at least looking out into the night through the old glass panes of the door. She kept the shawl wrapped around herself. Jareth gave her a minute to collect her thoughts. Then he got up and stalked quietly over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, his lips next to her ear. Hot breath tingling her skin, making her quiver.

"Still that kiss." She murmered. 

Jareth's hands left her shoulders, brushing her hair over one shoulder so that he had access to her neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and she sucked in a deep breath. He nuzzled at her cheek, his lips fluttering light kisses on Sarah's cheek bone down to her neck. Then he turned her to him. 

"I have been unable to think of anything else all day." He reached up and tilted her face up just a little. "I keep getting lost in your eyes. I'd swear they were Fae not human..."

"You think so?" She asked. 

"I do." He studied her face a moment. "I am willing to bet that you are a hybrid for certain. I feel an energy coming from you whenever I get close." He stroked her cheek. Leaning in, he kissed her. Starting slowly at her lips, his arms circling around her, bringing her in right against him. When she sighed happily he deepened the kiss. He started to walk her back to the lounge, pulling her down with him. They sat and kissed for ages. Sarah was a pool of mush, she followed when he leaned back into the lounge, her chest landed up against Jareth's. He could feel the softness of her against him, and he tucked her up against him, turning them so that she was back against the lounge, and he supported her head, kissing her still, his free hand rested on her ribs and ran lightly up and down. He liked the soft sweater that she was wearing. She played idly with the ruffles at the collar of his shirt, and finding the edge she stroked his neck making him groan. He squeezed her tighter, sliding his knee between her legs,drawing her top leg over his. He shifted, making her groan. He chuckled, his hand slid up to her hip. 

She broke free out the kiss to catch her breath, but she was not about to catch much of a breath, because in that moment, Jareth nipped at her neck, and reached up to stroke her cheek, his fingers lingering down her neck and then he looked into her now open eyes.

"Are you well?" He asked watching her.

"Oh very."

"You are lovely." He said, and his hand slid down to stroke her breast, and he wanted to watch her reaction. Her hiss at his touch made him smirk.

"Thank you. You're so much more than I could have ever expected." She stroked his chest, his shirt unlaced a little more.

"Sarah, Sarah," he stared, watching her, still stroking her, "I must have those lips again." He devoured her again. He squeezed her lightly on top of her sweater, but was annoyed at the feel of the light padding beneath his hand, he wanted to feel her. Reaching down, sliding his hand up her shirt he came to the under wire. Pulling back, he locked eyes with her."I do not like this contraption..." He said, scowling. 

She let go of him, and reached behind her back to release the band."I can help..." 

His eyes widened when he felt the stretchy material give way. Then he grinned."Much better Love." He slid his warm hand onto her. Running his thumb over her taught nipple."So much better..." He murmered.

Her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touch. It was making her core hot and wet. 

"Open your eyes Precious.I wish to look upon them."

"All right."She opened them and watched his.

"Take it off. I want you comfortable while I ravish you."

He leaned back so that she could get her bra off. His eyes grew wide when she flung it out of her sleeve.

"Well! That is quite a trick!" He laughed.

"I've practiced that one a million times!" She said.

"Lay back, get comfortable again. I'm in no hurry to leave this room."

The kissing and snuggling continued until the clock in the distance struck 1 in the morning. They laid there, Sarah in Jareth's arms, her head on his chest while he absently stroked her back.

"It is late." Sarah yawned.

"It is. I shall walk you back to your quarters. Oh, and burn that THING that was covering your lovely self. That thing is evil and wicked and I can not imagine how it could even be comfortable."

Sarah laughed now."There will be times that I need to wear my bra. I don't go out in public without it. But, I suppose when it is just the two of us I could take it off..." 

"You better." He kissed her forehead."All right. Off to bed. I'll walk you." 

They got up and walked to their bedroom corridor. Jareth had replaced the shawl upon her shoulders, it would do no good for her to be cold. He walked with his arm draped around her shoulders and she leaned into him as they walked. Arriving at her door he opened it for her. His eyes inspected the room and he saw the fire burning an oil lamp lit, set on the bedside table. 

"You had best close the door, it will keep the heat in. It appears that Lyzette got your things unpacked. I hope that will help make this feel like your home. Now, should you need anything let me know." 

"I will. Thank you. Um, thank you again for the shawl, it's very warm. I appreciate it."

Jareth smiled, "You're welcome. It suits you. Good night." He started to turn away.

"Wait!" Sarah called out.

He turned his head."Yes?" He asked.

Sarah stepped up to him and smirked."I just wanted to say good night, the way we do up Above." 

"Oh?" He watched her curiously.

She kissed him. He kissed her back, cupping her cheek again. When he pulled back he smirked.

Sarah smirked back. "This was a very interesting day."

"It was. Now, to bed with you. Sleep well Sarah."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." He walked to the door.

Leaving Sarah alone, Jareth went to his quarters and thought about their day. Interesting,indeed. He hadn't expected things to take the turn that they did, but he couldn't say that he was at all unhappy about it. He hadn't told her how lonely he had been until she happened to call upon him. It was likely that he would keep that to himself. Her company though was wonderful. He sighed, and threw a couple more logs on the fire. Stripping out of his clothes he went to his lush bed, climbing in and burying himself in all the warm blankets. He dozed off peacefully. 

Not the room across the hall Sarah looked around the room and noticed some of her belongings. In particular her hoard of notebooks and pens say on a small table. Then she noticed her jewelry box. curious she went to the large wardrobe and opened the doors. All of her things were hung nearly and folded where necessary. There were shelves for the foldable things and a bar for the hangables. Clearly Lyzette had done her job. The girl was very good at her work. Sarah hoped to get to know her better in the coming days. 

After finding all of her favorite things, Sarah finally climbed into the massive bed and bundled up in the blankets. Pulling the blankets up around her chin so she looked like a cocoon, she settled in and fell asleep. Her dreams involved Jareth. What she didn't know was that he was a dream walker, but either way, he kept her dreams vivid and lively. 


	9. 9

Sarah's dreamscape was vivid. She had always dreamed in color and every dream had always felt so real. This time she found herself in a lovely gazebo in a wooded forest, in her mind's eye it reminded her of the glass gazebo in the Sound of Music during the storm when Liesl and Rolfe were alone together. In the twilight she looked around as candles mounted on the walls lit one by one. Flowering ivies crawled up the walls and smelled divine. Sarah turned when she heard a haunting voice behind her, it was him, Jareth singing in a language that she did not know, but the intensity burning in his eyes caught her and trapped her, making her unable to move. The song was so beautiful she watched him come closer. Then to her surprise he took her hand and pulled her in to dance. They whirled slowly as he led her around the candle lit gazebo. All the while his eyes stayed on hers and hers on his. When the song ended Jareth led her to a stone bench.

"Is this real?" Sarah asked. It felt so real.

" You are dreaming, but it seems you can dream walk the same as I can. Our physical bodies are at rest, but our souls free to roam. This place is lovely, it is something that you produced, is this a place that you have been to?" Jareth asked full of wonder as he tried to understand some of her subconscious mind.

Sarah shook her head," No, but it is something I have seen many times in a movie. Umm, here it would be considered a play. It was a favorite scene from my childhood. It's silly really..."

" Tell me." Jareth was interested as he slowly whirled her around.

"Well the scene is of these teenagers basically stealing a secret romantic moment."

Jareth nodded in understanding. " I see." he took her hand," Is that what you would like for this visit?" his sharp eyes glittered in the candle light's glow. 

Sarah could barely breathe. " Maybe..."

He grinned. His voice grew soft and sultry,"I want to kiss you some more..." 

"All right." She watched him as he moved in closer. She licked her lower lip just a little, hungry for his lips to sink onto hers.

He reached up and took her face, his hand resting on her cheek, his firm lips landing on hers. The sigh she released was his invitation to enter her mouth and he took full advantage of it. Sarah rested her hands on him, feeling his lean muscles under her fingertips. He still whirled her around, a faint music played in the background though she did not know from where it came. Jareth pulled away only enough to watch her in the dim light. 

"So this is dream walking?"she asked.

"Yes. Is there anywhere else that you would like to go? Or shall we stay here for a time? Oh! It appears too be raining now."

"We can stay here." She said."The rain was part of the scene in the movie."

"I suppose I can understand the romanticism of it." He said."Being trapped together. Close quarters...yes I see the allure of it." He stroked her cheek."I rather enjoy this. Perhaps I shall have one built for you in the gardens."

"You would do that?" 

"Would it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then so it shall be. You're an artist, I've watched you draw for hours. You design it and I will arrange the rest."

"Thank you. You're very generous..."

Jareth smirked,"I am. I wish to make you happy."

"I hope that I can do the same for you."

" Sarah, you all ready have." His arms pulled her up against him and suddenly the scene shifted to a ballroom. No,THE ballroom...

"What happened?"she asked as Jareth grinned as she looked around. 

"Well, I thought perhaps you'd like to visit the thing of fantasy. Is it to your liking?"

Everything was exactly as she had imagined it would be. Nodding emphatically she couldn't stop looking around her.

"This is gorgeous!"

Jareth smiled. Seeing her true happiness and awe went right to his soul. He was the cause of her smile and he liked it. He vowed that when he had a free moment that he would contact Erik. If this made her happy, then surely meeting Erik would make her ecstatic! The music played hauntingly in the background. They had the ball room to themselves as they had the gazebo. He waltzed her around until they were dizzy.

"This has been amazing!" She grinned.

"I had no idea that you were a dream Walker. This has been a pleasant surprise. We shall have many more adventures. For now though, my dear, it is nearly morning."

"Seriously??? Time went so fast! That is crazy!"

Jareth smiled thoughtfully."We wasted the entire night. I enjoyed every moment."

"I did too. Thank you for this." Her eyes turned up to meet his.

"But of course. It is my pleasure."

"You really weren't what I expected."

"I'm truth your expectations of me are unfair. You were fed tall tales of my existence. I do understand. I can be cruel, but only when I've been crossed. Intimidating to those that deserve it. But, when I actually care about some one, I would go to the ends of the Earth to make them happy."

"I am sorry for believing those stories..."

Jareth took her chin into his fingers, "You can't help it. This I know. The truth you will know,now that you are here with me." 

The dreamscape faded into darkness. Sarah didn't wake until a bit later though. Lyzette came to check on her mistress and quietly buzzed about refreshing the flowers in a vase on a large dresser. Sarah stirred. Sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Lady Sarah." Lyzette said in her soft calming voice.

"Good morning Lyzette."

"Did you sleep well my lady?"Lyzette smoothed her simple,gray dress.

"I did! Very well thank you!"

"Shall I draw a bath?"

"That would be wonderful! I'm, where would I find my clothes that came from Above?"

"Ah! I put them over here in this wardrobe!" Lyzette opened one of the doors and showed off her handiwork.

"Perfect! Thank you!" Sarah got up and walked barefoot over to select her outfit for the day. After she had bathed, Lyzette helped her with her hair, braiding it in an intricate pattern that would later on leave some amazing waves in her hair.

"There now. You are ready for breakfast. Shall I walk you down to the dining hall?" Lyzette asked.

"I would like that very much!" Sarah smiled.

Lyzette led the way happily. They ended up in the dining hall, greeted by them aroma of breakfast. Sarah was place next to Jareth's seat. She waited patiently as the servants flitted about. A few minutes later Jareth sauntered in and was seated beside her.


End file.
